


Private Lessons

by Leni



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Belle is learning French.
Prompt; “You’re blushing so hard, all I did was say “I love you” in French.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alias_sd6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alias_sd6/gifts).



Belle's shoulders drooped when her friend - and more recently self-appointed French tutor - avoided her gaze. Against all her expectations, Gold had turned out to be a patient teacher, something he chalked up to having raised a teenager as a single father and survived to tell the tale. If he wasn't walking her through her mistakes, nudging her into seeing them on her own, and instead seemed to be blushing in her behalf, Belle must have blundered badly indeed.

She buried her face in her hands. "I said it wrong, right?"

Learning conversational French had seemed like a good idea once her plans for a backpacking trip across Europe had been concreted. She didn't mind consulting her dictionary in Spain or in Germany, but she was simply enamored with the idea of speaking the language of the City of Love during her stay there. 

But it looked as if she'd do better to keep her mouth shut.

Having a decent understanding of news articles and retaining something of a vocabulary from her high school days did not translate - hah! - into making chit-chat with strangers.

Or, in this case, with the only man of her acquaintance that had traveled the world enough to pick up a few languages.

Belle wasn't sure how a request for learning tips had turned into daily sessions in the back of his shop after business hours, the two of them sitting at an empty side of his worktable, a notebook and laughter and often a glass of Bourdeaux to create an 'atmosphere'.

Or maybe Gold just needed the alcohol to get through an hour of mangled French.

"That's it. I'll be the crazy American loose in Paris, and they'll pack me back home before summer has even truly started."

Gold's chuckle made her glance up. His cheeks were still red, but there was humor in his eyes. "Your pronunciation has improved," he told her, then put on a wicked smirk. "I just didn't expect you to declare your love for me."

Belle blinked. "I... what?"

"I asked who was your best friend, and you said it was me, because you loved me."

But she hadn't meant...! Well, technically, yes. But so soon before she left was not the time for confessions. "I thought _aimer_ also meant 'like'?" she hurried to explain. "Because I do like you, you know."

As usual, Gold hesitated for a moment before returning the smile. "I see. Just take care not to throw a _je t'aime_ at some unsuspecting Frenchman. Unless you want to leave a wake of broken hearts behind you?"

When she was nursing her own unrequited love? Not likely. "Don't tease," she said instead, and gave a light kick against his good leg. "Besides, if I ever tell a man that I love him---" 

She pressed her lips together, shook her head. Just a couple more weeks, and she'd be leaving until fall. If her feelings hadn't changed by then, maybe she would grab this particular bull by the horns. And probably hit him over the head with his own cane, to make him listen. It had taken her months to get the stubborn man to understand that she wasn't seeking his friendship just to net some favors (and boy, it was a wonder no one had called the Sheriff over their arguments!); anything more personal than that would be an uphill battle. 

"Never mind."

Gold stared at her, then shook his head disapprovingly. "Oh, but dearie. You can't leave such a statement hanging."

Belle looked him in the eye. He looked curious, nothing more. Still, building some groundwork was not a bad idea. Taking a deep breath, Belle leaned over the table and held his gaze. "The man I love will have no doubts of my feelings," she told him. "It will be out there. I'll say it in plain English, and often, until he has no option but to believe me."

His eyebrows rose at her fervor. "Lucky fellow," he whispered, quirking his lips into a little smile.

Belle hoped she wasn't imagining the wistfulness of his tone. "I'm glad you think so."

With a smooth movement, he tipped off both glasses. Then raised his and motioned her to follow suit. "To your happiness, Belle."

"To ours," she added before their glasses clinked together.

Gold nodded, too calm to have understood her real meaning.

Belle didn't mind. Only a few months before she was back home, and then, with her lifelong wish to see the world fulfilled, she would look into making her own happy ending here in Storybrooke.

 

The End  
25/09/16


End file.
